Welcome to Portugal
by lovedanniruah
Summary: Kensi and Deeks move to Portugal and have to adjust to life there. From knowing the language, learning the customs, and getting jobs, will Kensi and Deeks survive?
1. Chapter 1

**First chapter of Welcome to Portugal. This is kind of based off from Welcome to Sweden. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the NCIS:LA characters. If I did, Densi's kids would be toddlers. **

"Deeks!" said Kensi as she greeted her boyfriend with a kiss. He had just arrived from Los Angeles.

"I missed you so much!" said Deeks hugging her.

"How was your flight?" asked Kensi, grabbing his carry on.

"Good. Though I was stuck next to this lady who didn't know English and she kept rambling on to me in Portuguese. So I'm a bit tired." said Deeks.

"Thank you so much for moving over here with me. You know I wanted to be closer to my mom but didn't want to leave you there." said Kensi as they walked out onto the busy streets of Lisbon, Portugal.

Kensi led him over to the car she recently bought. She squeezed his suitcase into the small trunk of her blue Dacia Sandero Stepway.

"Still a hoarder?" asked Deeks, looking at all the stuff in her trunk.

"Very funny." laughed Kensi.

"I know." replied Deeks.

"And if we don't like it here, we can always move back." said Kensi, as they drove onto the highway. She turned on the radio and the song _Péhzinho Da Vila _was on.

"It looks nice here only I don't speak the language." yawned Deeks.

"You'll learn." said Kensi. "Don't worry, we're almost there."

"Apartment or house?" asked Deeks.

"Apartment, but has a balcony and we have a great view." said Kensi.

"You're amazing, Fern." said Deeks, kissing her cheek.

"I know." said Kensi.

"Do you have a job yet or-" asked Deeks.

"Yeah. NCIS has a field office nearby. And I sent an application for you." said Kensi.

"Wow. You're quite prepared, sugar bear." said Deeks. Kensi pulled off the main street into a little one way with laundry hanging over lines and there was barely any room for Kensi to squeeze in. She turned into a garage and parked.

"Let's go, shaggy." said Kensi, turning of the car.

"Still aren't going to let that go?" asked Deeks.

"Never!" replied Kensi. She walked over to the staircase. "We're on the fifth floor. Let's go."

Deeks groaned when he looked at all the stairs and the size of his suitcase.

"Let's move it, Shaggy." said Kensi.

"Kens, you're not the one carrying a 25 lb. suitcase." grunted Deeks.

"Fine. I'll go and get a ramp or something." said Kensi and headed up the stairs.

Deeks groaned. "Great. First day and stuck in a staircase." A few women came down the stairs. When they saw Deeks, they laughed.

"What?" asked Deeks. The girls giggled and continued down the stairs.

A few thumps were heard, as well as a "Shit!" and Kensi appeared with a ramp.

"What took you so long?" asked Deeks.

"I changed and then sat down to watch TV. And then realized that you were here and then had to dig for a ramp." said Kensi. They finally got the suitcase up the stairs and into the apartment.

"This is it." said Kensi, opening the door. The furniture was mostly black leather. The sofa had red pillows and the painting hanging behind it had black, red and tan blocks. There was a picture in a black frame as well as a black, tall bookcase filled with books and a flat screen TV.

"It came like this." said Kensi, tossing her keys in the bin.

"It's perfect." said Deeks, pulling her into a kiss. "I'm also sending a few things over."

"A few things?" asked Kensi, pulling away. "How many?"

"Like 10." said Deeks.

"Does it match the décor?" asked Kensi.

"Since when do you care about décor?" asked Deeks.

"Deeks, this is Europe. They care about things like this. You should also consider getting a haircut."

"Thanks, honey." said Deeks sarcastically. He sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. He noticed that America's Next Top Model was on.

"They have American TV?" asked Deeks.

"Yeah." said Kensi, sitting down next to him. "But what would make this even better,"

"Yummy Yummy Heart Attack." they said sighing together.

"But there's just some sacrifices you've got to make in life." said Kensi and they watched Top Model.

**Next chapter might take a bit but that doesn't mean you shouldn't, read, review, favorite or follow it! Tell me what you thought. And to some of my Portuguese friends, I'll need some help so just PM me because I'm not Portuguese. I'll need help with the language, the attitude of people, anything. **


	2. Chapter 2

Deeks had been making adjustments. He missed Monty, who was coming soon. He missed the Los Angeles sunrise and seeing the LAPD squad cars patrolling. But he was in love with Kensi and didn't want her to leave again.

"Babe, can you go into the neighborhood?" asked Kensi, grabbing her keys.

"Woah! Where are you going?" asked Deeks.

"I promised my mom I'd stop over and I have to go to work." said Kensi, kissing him on the lips. "There's a few people who know English and I suggest stopping by Pingo Doce for some grocery shopping."

"How do I pay?" asked Deeks. "I suck at counting Euros! Kens, Fern!"

"Counter!" yelled back Kensi and shut the door behind her. Deeks walked over to the counter and found a packet labeled "Portugal for Dummy Deeks."

"Very funny." said Deeks. His phone began ringing."

"Ola!" said Deeks.

"Hey, Deeks. How's Portugal?" asked a familiar voice. "Did you get lost yet?"

"Not yet, thank you very much, Sam. Kensi's at work and she's making me go to some supermarket and she wants me to do some things and-" rambled Deeks.

"Woah there. We still can't follow anything you're saying." said Callen.

"G-Bacon!" exclaimed Deeks. "Glad to hear ya! Do you happen do know any Portuguese? Kensi gave me this packet that says-"

"Portugual for Dummy Deeks?" asked Sam. "Kensi told us.

"How did you-" asked Deeks.

"Listen, we got to go. Make sure you visit and have fun getting lost." said Callen and he hung up.

"Better start soon." said Deeks. He grabbed a bag and went out the door.

He went down the stairs and into the streets of Lisbon. They were small but nice. Little cafés lined the streets, the sound of people speaking Portuguese was in the air. Deeks was a little tired since Portugal was an 8 hour time difference.

He walked into the Pingo Doce and was immediately lost. He was looking around isles. He bought some vegetables, some of Kensi's new junk food craves and began looking at things to fill his own sweet tooth.

Some chocolates, a few fruity chews. He couldn't read any of the ingredients. Now he wished he brought his Dummy Deeks book.

He gave up and went over to the checkout.

"Ola." said the cashier woman.

"Ola." replied Deeks, a little stressed that he wouldn't understand her.

"Trinta euros" said the cashier. (Thirty euros)

"Sorry." blushed Deeks. He felt like he was going to pee his pants.

"Não fala português, pois não?" asked the woman. (You don't speak Portuguese do you?)

Deeks shook his head.

The woman held up 10 finger and then flashed them 3 times.

"30?" asked Deeks.

The woman pulled out some Euros and waved it at him.

"Oh! 30 Euros." said Deeks. He pulled out a 20 and 10.

The woman took the money and waved goodbye.

Deeks waved back. He took a sigh of relief. He couldn't wait for Kensi to come home. He trudged back to his apartment. He unlocked the door and plopped down the couch. He was exhausted. Still on jetlag. His eyes were barely open and then he closed them.

Kensi came home around 6.

"Deeks? Sorry I'm late, I-" she stopped once she was him sprawled across the couch. She chuckled. Kensi got a blanket and put it over him.

"I love you." she whispered into his ear and kissed him on the cheek.

Deeks smiled in his sleep.

**Sorry if it wasn't much, but I was lacking inspiration. Thank you for following! If you didn't, please do. It might be worth it. Give me any ideas that you might want me to use in the story. Kensi will be appearing a little more now. **


	3. Chapter 3

"Good morning." said Kensi as she looked at her rising partner.

"Hey, sugar bear." he yawned. "Why did you wake me up?"

"I'm going to bring you to your new job." said Kensi. "And mine."

'You got me a job?" asked Deeks.

"Yeah. NCIS Office of Lisbon." said Kensi. "I couldn't part with the idea of saving people, so when we moved, I'll just save and help people in Portugal."

"When are we going?" asked Deeks, sleepily.

"In half an hour." said Kensi. Deeks bounced up. "Now?"

"Yeah." said Kensi. "That and there's traffic."

Deeks, who hated being late, jumped out of bed and pulled on some pants. He pulled on a blue shirt and went into the kitchen, leaving Kensi in the bedroom. He pulled some cereal out and poured some milk into 2 bowls.

"Kens? Kensi! Are you ready?" asked Deeks from the kitchen. Kensi came out with a nice blouse and jeans.

"Ready, Mom." said Kensi.

"Isn't that a little fancy?" asked Deeks.

"Deeks, I have an office job for now." said Kensi. "I'll be in the field later."

"Am I in the field?" asked Deeks. "Since I'm not really the best at Portuguese."

"You've got an office one too. And everyone there speaks English." said Kensi, eating her cereal.

"Good." he said. He kissed her head. "Can I drive?"

"No." said Kensi.

"Kens, I came across the Atlantic to live with you in a country where I've never been before and I don't speak and I can't drive?"

"Looks that way." said Kensi. She threw on a cardigan and pulled on some boots. "Let's go."

Kensi and Deeks went down the five flights of stairs and into the parking lot. They drove into the streets of Lisbon and onto the main one.

"I though you said that this office was in Lisbon." said Deeks, who was noticing that they were heading towards the outskirts.

"It is. Ish. It's close to Lisbon. We can get in there in about 5 minutes if we turn on our sirens." said Kensi.

"You have sirens?" asked Deeks.

"I'm getting them today." said Kensi. She pulled into a big driveway were there was a large average looking house.

"It's mostly underground." said Kensi. She opened her eye really widely into some scanner and the door opened.

"High tech." said Deeks, as the door opened.

"It's Europe, Deeks. What do you expect?" asked Kensi. There were agents in suits and some in casual clothes. There were some native Portuguese people and some obvious Americans.

"Deeks, I'll take you down to the manager." said Kensi, opening the door to the main office.

The little man, who reminded Deeks of Hetty, shook his hand and started speaking rapidly in Portuguese.

"Sir, he doesn't speak Portuguese." said Kensi. Deeks' face turned a little red.

"Oh, why didn't you say so?" asked the man, who had a small American accent. "Pedro Augusto Mendes Lopes."

"Martin Deeks. Just call me Marty. Or Deeks." said Deeks.

"Okay, Agent Deeks. Agent Blye tells me that you worked fir Hetty Lange. That little ninja. She and I used to spar together." said Pedro. "Now, a little bit of paperwork."

A woman came over with a huge pile of papers. You can sit over there and get started." said Pedro. Deeks sighed and got the papers at his new desk.

"Doing this for Kensi, I'm doing this for Kensi." he said to himself. He honestly even missed Sam and Callen's teasing right now.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I just had a burst of ideas for other stories and now I got some for this one. Review? **


End file.
